


Happiness can be found in Onsies and Family

by AngieO131



Series: Amicitia Week 2018 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AmicitiaWeek2018, FFXV, IgNoct, M/M, Promptio anniversary, need i say more, promptio, the group is in onsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: Gladio has a rough anniversary. Happy, family ending. There are onsies involved.another story involving the onsies





	Happiness can be found in Onsies and Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairygodpiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/gifts).



Today was rough day from start to finish. The morning started off with scalding coffee spilled down his chest, then there was the accident in the training room, a knife lodging so deeply in his thigh that he had had to use a hi-potion to fully close the wound. Follow that with the lecture he had to give to the training staff when he had discovered missing potions while going to retrieve the hi-potion. Throw in a mixture of arguing with nearly every person that he had seen, and then Prompto having to work late even though today was technically their anniversary. 

All in all, Gladio wished he could fight a Behemoth to take out some of his frustration. 

Arriving home, he unlocked the door and shouldered his way into their apartment, grumbling at the cold as he turned up the heat and went into the bedroom to change out of his soaked clothing from the rain that was pouring outside. Everything was too stimulating with his anger acting as the primary source. His clothes felt as if they were claws, raking his skin, his hair, tendrils trying to strangle him, the rain seeping into his skin to sap his warmth. 

Shedding his clothes in a direct line to the bathroom, he turned the shower on the hottest setting and stepped in, letting the water scold away the last of the icy shudders running down his spine. Resting his head against the tile of the shower, he let the water run over him as he breathed in the steam, letting it choke his lungs and shorten his breathe until his racing heart and mind slowed to a slow molasses. 

Finally shutting off the water as it dropped slowly to room temperature, he stepped out, wiping down slowly with the most plush towel he could find and wrapping it around his waist to go find sleeping clothes. Stepping into the bedroom, he noticed that his clothes from earlier were gone from the floor, a black cloth folded on the bed with a note on it. Cocking his head gently, he moved forward, picking up the note. The signature alone gave it away to being from Iris; the note merely told him to put on whatever it was that was folded up. 

First grabbing a pair of his softest briefs, he slid them on before lifting the material. A gentle smile curved his lips as he closed his eyes and shook his head. Only Iris and Prompto could think of such ridiculous things, and, honestly, Prompto already had a Chocobo onesie so he was almost certain that he had been in on this. Unzipping the black Behemoth onesie, he pulled it on and zipped it up to just under his collarbones. The material was extremely soft, almost as if he was wearing a cloud.

He followed the sounds of the tv, stepping in the living room to see Iris on the couch, an array of their favourite childhood junk food spread in front of her on the coffee table. He moved silently into the living room, sitting beside her and lifting his arm as she snuggled into his side. "Hey, brat."

"Hey, airhead. I heard from a certain few people at the castle that you've been in a foul mood. I figured we could watch horror movies and laugh at the fake gore until you felt better. Or until Prom gets home because, gross, it's your anni, and I don't wanna be within twenty miles of you two."

Gladio laughed softly, pulling the hood of her Moogle onesie up over her head. "Yeah, okay; what's first?"

***

Prom came home after the fourth movie, his steps slow and languid. He spotted them on the couch, coming close to kiss Gladio's cheek and greet Iris. Catching sight of the onesie on Gladio, he grinned. "I see she finally found the right opportunity to give it to ya, big guy. Do you like it?"

Nodding, Gladio laughed. "Honestly, yeah. It's super comfortable."

Making guns with his fingers, Prompto started to back away to the bedroom. "I told you you'd like it if you gave it a chance. I'll be back. Gonna shower."

Coming back less than ten minutes later in his Chocobo onesie, Prom curled to Gladio's other side, sliding the blanket he had brought across everyone's laps. Iris moved to rise, but Gladio pulled her back. "Stay. Let's keep watching movies, yeah?"

Looking back and forth between the two, Iris raised a brow. "I refuse to stay if gushy stuff is to come."

Laughing, Prom patted Gladio's chest. "We can wait 'til you leave or tomorrow since I finished my project and have tomorrow off now. Sit, stay. It's rare we get the family together to watch mov-"

A loud bang caused the pair to jump as the front door slammed open. Noctis sauntered in in a onsie that just had a crown stitched into the back, Ignis following closely in a purple leopard print onsie. "Excuse me, I was told that it was movie night, but we weren't invited?? What's up with that?"

Gladio blinked, staring at them. "Literally, no one touched phones for hours. How did you know?"

Iris coughed, a blush tinting her cheeks. "I may have posted a picture of us in our onesies and tagged it #familymovienight."

Gladio shook his head, sighing before gesturing them over. "Close my front door, then. You're letting in the damn cold air. Come on so we can start the movie."

Noctis laughed, coming over to the couch and smacking the back of Gladio's head with a bouquet of flowers. "Happy anniversary and shit. Have some flowers."

Ignis's snort of indignation was nearly lost in occupants of the couch's laughter. "Noct, at least put the flowers in a vase. It's a waste to beat him with them."

Noctis shrugged, falling over the edge of the couch to the other side of the sectional. "Naw, he can do it if he wants."

Ignis worried only moments before sitting at Gladio's insistence as he got up to put them in a vase in the kitchen.

It was hours later, all five of them laid out on Gladio's sectional that he looked around, a smile ever present on his face. Life wasn't always easy, but it was nights like this that he loved his family and was happy to spend the night in with them. It was nights like this that made the day that had passed worth getting though.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me at my main [@UtopianTravesty](http://www.utopiantravesty.tumblr.com) or my writing blog [@angie-writes](http://www.angie-writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
